


The Beginning

by 2park99love



Series: Seize the Day [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: maybe he's your destiny





	The Beginning

朴佑镇喜欢婚礼。

特别是在天气回暖樱花纷飞的四月。 

有阳光，有花雨，完全符合他向往的浪漫场景。

尹智圣的婚礼规模很小，除了电视台的老面孔，少许明星艺人，再有就是些工作上遇到的合作伙伴。

朴佑镇靠在落地窗边的长沙发上吸收日光，仗着人还少，四仰八叉地占了全部位置。玻璃外是整片的海与天，分不清究竟是哪种蓝，也找不到从何处来的光。他眯着眼睛享受此时的平静，不料身边空余的地方深深地陷下去一大截。

“怎么样？” 李大辉双手抱在胸前，翘起二郎腿倚靠在他身上。

朴佑镇啧舌，收起延伸到靠背边缘的胳膊，略微往旁边挪了挪。 

“比他选修课上穿的教职衬衫好看多了。” 

小个子男人咯咯笑起来，回头朝会场入口处正在迎宾的两位新人看去，“话是没错啦，但我没问你智圣哥的着装。”

朴佑镇转过头，撞见对方挑高眉，嘴角拉扯到诡异的弧度，随即哼出笑声。

“让我看看啊～” 李大辉立刻一本正经地打量起过往宾客，手扶在下巴上，来回摩挲。

“依你最近的口味，感觉会喜欢美娜姐。”

“谁？”

“姜美娜，MBC的新闻主持。” 李大辉边说边指向坐在最近一个圆桌边的女孩，“可她好像是个很传统的人，嗯……pass。”

“？我还什么都没……”

“啊！彩燕姐！” 他又突然提高嗓门，冲落地窗外阳台上闲聊的一群女性挥挥手，“你最近好像跟她走很近。”

“拜托，她是我大学同学。” 朴佑镇也礼貌地向其中的金色长发女孩点点头，不忘丢给好友一个白眼。

“哦对，我都忘了你还有节操底线这种东西。”

“那你最好记住，我不是谁都可以。”

“你遇到Somi了吗，就是我常提到的那位混血闺蜜，她今天也来，奉劝你离她远点。很多人以为Somi是外国人很好搭讪，但能当场给你来个过肩摔，她超讨厌被不认识的人搭讪。”

朴佑镇躺回沙发一角闭目养神，李大辉的玩笑话往往真假掺半，他也懒得辩驳。

“哥？” 

“干嘛。”

“那人绝对是你的型。” 

朴佑镇叹了口气，勉为其难地撑起半身，顺着好友的目光望去，视线尽头是一位身着深色西装的棕发男人。

“嗯，刚才成云哥给我介绍了。”

李大辉放下举在眼前的手型望远镜，皱起眉头。

“你竟然乘我不在就开始找人！？” 

“你做头发迟到了还怪我？”

“所以你要到联系方式了？”

朴佑镇摇摇头，脑袋搁在沙发靠背上，慵懒地看棕发男人与其他宾客谈笑风生。 

“他说手机落在寄存处了……”

李大辉的嘲笑可想而知，朴佑镇竖起手掌遮住余光里笑到癫狂的好友，看到裴珍映走进对方聊天的圈子里。男人紧紧拥抱他，寒暄了几句，拉着他的手向其他几位介绍。

“啊……他就是朴志训呀。”

“怎么，你认识？”

“珍映哥经常跟我聊到他。他们关系好的很，要不要我帮你……”

“不用不用，顺其自然，顺其自然就好。”

小个子男人意外地安静下来，直勾勾地盯着他陷入沉思。 

“没准……你们真的合适。”

“合适什么？”

“志训哥也是不想要关系的人。”

“？可我从来没说过我不想要？”

“但你毕业后就没有固定对象。”

“因为没有可以深入发展的？”

“渣，男。”

“都事先说好了没感觉就散，我不想耽误别人，也不愿意浪费时间。”

“哼，你的人生挚爱这辈子能出现吗？”

“大辉，你可以嘲笑我，但不能嘲笑我的信仰。”

“既然如此，为什么不去试试志训哥？至少他肯定不会缠着要和你海枯石烂。”

朴佑镇张合嘴巴，干吞下莫名滋生出来的焦躁。

“如果两个不可能的人最终走到一起，那真是部好剧，我喜欢HE。” 李大辉喃喃道。

“合着你就想看戏？”

“嗯……可是……志训哥也是你喜欢的类型不是吗？”

回答之前，他听见有人叫唤好友的姓名，于是循着声音望去，却与一副熟悉的面孔四目相对。 

朴志训略微惊讶的表情渐渐淡去，他看向裴珍映，看向李大辉，最终将视线落在他的身上，桃花眼弯成纤细的月牙状，几乎锁住了朴佑镇的灵魂。

李大辉或许说得没错。


End file.
